Hold On (Killjoy story)
by XCherrikidXD1
Summary: It's 2019, the killjoys are still at war with BL/ind. Nobody could've prepared the killjoys for what was coming. No one.


Chapter 1: Right here right now all the way in battery city

The sun beat down on the barren land, there was hardly any life out in the zones now the only plant life that grew out in the zones were cactus plants.

And they weren't much use for shade.

1 lonely woman walked alone across the desolate never ending desert, she was almost out of water and she had no means of protection, if 'they' got her she was fucked for sure. Escaping from the city wasn't the smartest thing she had done. She had hoped to escape to the 'Outlawed lands' where the bandits and killjoys lived. She was sure she wasn't gonna make it now.

The woman who walked alone was know as Cherri Kid. Seen by far, her wild blond and purple hair gave her away instantly. right now the bush of hair was tied securely in a pony tail. Around the lower part of face she wore a purple bandana with black stars dotted over it. Her piercing blue eyes were rimmed with thick black eyeliner which she had managed to steal from the 'Mistress'.

Her outfit was just as loud as her personality; Purple and black shorts and fish net tights clad her legs. She also wore various band T-shirts from bands that she enjoyed before the apocalypse.

As she walked, Cherri reminisced on the 'old days' before ray guns, killjoys, dracs and any of the shit going on in the world at the moment. She thought back to how happy she was not a care in the world.

Now of course all that had changed.

Cherri sighed heavily to herself, she wanted to give up she'd had enough of the war. Thousands had lost their lives over some stupid fucking cause. What was the point? We're all going to die anyway...

... Well now that Better Living Industries (BL/Ind) had invented a way to prevent death all, if you were a drac you could be brought back from the dead. All of Battery City's citizens took a course of pills which drained away all emotion and turned the citizens into mindless brainwashed 'zombies.'

As Cherri sat alone on the hot sand she laughed, she didn't know what at but she laughed. She looked down at her busted ray gun. 'Fucking piece of shit' she thought to herself.  
She shut her eyes blocking out the world, if only she had music to listen to.

The sound of an engine brought Cherri out of her daze. A brightly decorated trans-am pulled beside her, 4 men exited the beat up vehicle all of them had their guns drawn. All but 1 had shoulder length black hair and looked to be about the same age as Cherri. The other dude had blond bangs which were pushed back over his head. They were all tanned.

"Who are you?" one with a green gun questioned. Cherri smiled and shook her head.

"No need for the guns boys I'm un armed, guns broke" she held up her purple ray gun and chucked it at there feet.

"Stand and put your arms where I can see em" A second shouted, he wore a cowboy hat which shealed his face from the scorching sun.

She did as instructed.

"What's your name?" The one with blond hair questioned.

"Cherri Kid, who wants to know?" the 4 men lowered their guns but still held them close.

"I'm Ryan, this is Frank, Ashley and Mikey" Cherri eyed the men, it was hard to trust anyone in the zones anymore.

Anyone could be a spy.

Anyone.

"How about you come with us and get some food and shelter?" Ashley approached the woman with slight caution although Ashley, couldn't resist a hot woman.

"And how would I know that your not gonna just attempt to kill me anyway?" Cherri had strong trust issues, she was well known to stand her ground.

"Why would someone as beautiful as you be working for BL/ind? There's no need to kill you" Ashley was now face to face with Cherri, he liked what he saw.

"Might as well come with you boys, better than being tortured back in the city" Cherri picked up her backpack and ray gun and sat next to Ryan and Ashley in the back of the car. She thought it wired that they told her their real names and not there killjoy ones; Cherri couldn't remember her real name, she'd used her killjoy one for so long memories of her past seemed like dreams.


End file.
